gijoefandomcom-20200213-history
G.I. Joe 2
|Synopsis1= Deep in the Pit, specifically Sector Nine, where experimental weapons are tried and tested. A crew of Fobbits (non-combat personnel) tested the B.E.T. (Broadcast Energy Teleporter). After several stereo components were fried and destroyed the latest attempt is a success and the target boom box radio runs without a need for any electric cord or battery. The crew's lead, Brainstorm, is recruited by Dusty for a particular problem they are having. In Manila, Stalker leads a team to capture Nico Mandirobilis whose trail disappeared from the Crimean and is picked up again in the Philippines. They almost had him but their attempt is ruined. Recondo thinks they just had a run of bad luck. Stalker, however, thinks differently and knows as he looks up spotting Snake Eyes from the building tops. Back at the Pit, Duke complains to Scarlett why he didn't get the assignment to capture Mandirobilis. He also warns her that she is risking her career with going through the back channels that Snake Eyes uses. Scarlett shrugs off his advice and tells him to enjoy his down time. She heads to the laboratory where on of the technicians have analyzed the gun and powder residue that Snake Eyes retrieved from Mandirobilis's home. It is revealed that the gun is made of sophisticated ceramics and polymers with nary a trace of metals or explosive components. There is no discernible reason for a gun such as it to be manufactured. It is also slowly disintegrating and falling apart on a molecular level as if it has undergone a massive physical change. Furthermore, the powdery substance contains compounds and elements typically found in the human body. Brainstorm takes a crack at the mysterious machine that has been confounding the crew assigned to analyze it. Unbeknownst to all, they are being observed from via a video feed from the machine to a castle. The man addressed as laird recognizes Brainstorm as a Ward Michaelmas, a brilliant physicist who was supposed to have died in a car accident years before. The laird was actually hoping to get back at the agency responsible for ruining the Istanbul operation. Instead, they have stumbled on what may be a bigger operation than anybody has thought. Unknown to him and his team, a lone woman in scuba gear makes her way to the castle underwater via the loch. After Dusty's crew decides to call it a night and leave the lab, the cargo opens up to reveal two robotic forms which are being controlled remotely by the laird's team. A GPS lock on the robots could not be made despite smooth transmission. They were only hoping to tag the robots' exact location when they were inadvertently stumbled upon by Bankshot who was killed in the process. The laird is on top of his castle trying to adjust the satellite dish for a better chance to pinpoint the robots' signal when he is cornered by the female intruder. She declares that he has run out of options. His name is revealed to be Laird James McCullen. She has her gun pointed at him and addresses him as "Destro". |Appearing1= Featured Characters Featured Vehicles & Equipment |MemorableQuotes1= |Errors1=*When Brainstorm is examining Destro's mystery box, Airtight's thumb is colored the same green as his uniform. |ItemsOfNote1= *'First Appearances:' Bankshot, Brainstorm, Leatherneck, Lab Rat, Recondo, Sparks, Stalker, Baroness, Destro, Clyde, Roderick and Glynis Lea MacDougall. *'KIA:' Bankshot *Being declared officially dead is apparently prerequisite for joining the Joe Team. *Destro's dog is unnamed in this issue, but will be called "Clyde" in the next book. *The Fobbits seem to be the equivalent of the RAH Greenshirts. *The variant Adam Hughes cover was originally designed for [[What the Tables Do|''America's Elite #17]], but at the time was deemed "too sexy" by Hasbro.YOJOE.COM | Adam Hughes Baroness - Unused Art Apparently they've relaxed their standards. *Though it's not clear in this issue, Rory is Glynis's father. G.I. Joe references *A version of the B.E.T. appears in this issue. It is very similar in appearance and purpose to the B.E.T. from G.I. Joe: The Movie although the actual naming is slightly different and the actual application of the machine. *Destro is working on a "M.A.S.S." Could it be he is working on a method for teleportation? *The name "Wild Bill" is mentioned. |RealWorldRefs1= *The name "Fobbit" comes from the acronym FOB and the Hobbits from J.R.R. Tolkien's work, and refers to personnel who never leave the base. |Footnotes= }}